Fated Hearts
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU. Harry is raised by an OC uncle and aunt (his dad's brother and sister in law) along with Sirius who is freed after they found Peter guilty and killed him. Neville is raised by Alice. Neville is friends with two OCs one muggleborn and one half blood. Nice!Durselys/Evans. Sane!Alice, Free! Sirius, Dead! Peter. Semi nice! Snape. Slightly less bumbling! Neville. Alive! Cedric
1. Chapter 1

Delaney's POV

I stepped on the platform. You see I was a witch on my way to Hogwarts. I surveyed the busy crowd full of returning and new students for my two best friends.

"Delaney!" my friend Willa yelled.

"Hey Willa."

She was the descendent of the famous muggle animator Walt Disney. We had met in muggle primary school when I was five and she was six. She was exactly eleven months older than me.

"Hello, Delaney." Her father greeted me.

"Hi Mr. Disney."

"Hey isn't that Trevor?" Willa asked referring to our friend Neville's toad.

"Yes, it is." I said walking over and scooping him up.

"Hey girls." The only male in our trio greeted smiling.

"Hey Neville." Willa greeted.

"Hey Nev." I smiled back. I was a lot closer to Neville than Willa was so we had our nicknames for each other.

"Is that Trevor?" He asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Thanks for finding him, I thought I had lost him."

"No problem, he actually found us." I said handing him Trevor as his mum joined us.

Neville was a pureblood but his family didn't agree with blood purity. If he did he wouldn't be able to associate with us since I'm a half-blood and Willa is a muggleborn. I've explained how I know Willa but I knew Neville through my dad since he went to school with Neville's parents and used to work with them until Neville and I were just over a year old. The train whistled and we said goodbye to our respective parents and boarded the train.

"I'm so excited!" Willa exclaimed.

Neville and I looked at each other. Willa was outgoing enough for the both of us since we were rather quiet. I'm rather bookish but I do get more outgoing as you get to know me. Neville was quite shy as well but if he's around people he cares about he's quite talkative.

"We should find a compartment first." Neville said.

"How about this one?" Willa said walking into an empty compartment.

Neville and I nodded in compliance and sat down.

"Mind if we sit here, everywhere is full." A bushy haired brunette girl asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I answered.

She nodded and walked in with a boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes and glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, it's nice to see you." Neville said.

"Oh, hi Neville." He greeted.

"How do you two know each other?" the girl asked puzzled.

"His mum is my godmother so we see each other regularly." Harry answered.

She nodded and asked "What are your names?"

"I'm Delaney Romero."

"I'm Willa Disney."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice too meet you."

"You too."

My cat Dinah strode up to me and jumped on my lap.

"This is Dinah." I said stroking her fur.

"She's quite pretty."

Dinah mewed in thanks. I laughed.

"Do you two have a pet too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have a toad named Trevor."

"I have an owl named Archimedes."

"I have an owl named Hedwig." Harry said.

"Archimedes named after the famous muggle mathematician, I assume." Hermione said.

"Mathematician?" Willa asked. Like I said before I was the more bookish one.

"You have to excuse Hermione, she's quite the nerd." Harry teased.

Hermione blushed.

"Delaney is too." Neville said.

I pushed Neville playfully and said "Guilty as charged."

"Thanks to Delaney, I know lots about muggles."

"So, you're a pureblood that doesn't believe in blood purity that's quite refreshing."

Neville nodded.

"Neville is a pureblood, what about you two?"

Before one of us could respond a familiar lanky red headed boy walked into our compartment.

"Looking for a compartment?" I asked.

"Obviously, my brothers kicked me out of theirs."

"You can sit here." Harry said.

"You're Harry Potter!" He exclaimed.

I knew I recognized him from my books but I didn't want to say anything. Growing up with Willa I knew how to react to someone famous. Her godparents were Julie Andrews and Fess Parker.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said sitting down.

We introduced ourselves despite the fact that my dad worked with his dad neither one of us remembered.

"So, back to my question."

"Half blood." I replied.

"Muggleborn."

Hermione nodded and said "I thought so since you're probably related to Walt Disney."

Willa nodded.

"Who in the bloody hell is Walt Disney?" Ron asked.

"He's a muggle animator." I answered.

Ron nodded probably not knowing what an animator is.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Harry asked.

"I think my family would prefer Gryffindor, but I don't think I'm good enough for it." Neville sighed.

"Yes, you are Nev." I assured him.

He gave me a small smile.

"I can see you in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Delaney." Hermione said.

I nodded and said "I always thought so."

"I feel like I would be a Gryffindor too, since my parents and uncle were but my aunt was a Slytherin." Harry said.

"I want to be a Slytherin."

"You know that's not likely since you're a muggleborn." Ron said.

"I like making my mark." Willa shrugged.

"Ravenclaw for me probably."

"Gryffindor like everyone else in my family."

We nodded and continued talking. We soon reached Hogsmeade station.


	3. Chapter 3

"First years!" a booming voice called.

We followed the man on to the boats to the castle.

"There it is." Hermione said pointing at the castle.

I looked up in amazement. There was a majestic castle. The boats docked at the pier. We all filed off the boats and walked into the castle.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." said an older lady.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait out here." Professor McGonagall told us as she walked away.

"So, it's true what they said on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a boy with white blonde hair and a pointed face said.

He continued "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Bond, James Bond." Willa whispered.

I watched as he reached out his hand for a handshake and kept talking. Harry didn't accept his handshake but I don't blame him. I usually try to think the best of people but there was something about him.

"We're ready for you now."

We walked into the Great Hall. I heard Hermione talking about how they bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky with another girl. I knew that fact also but I didn't like to brag about how smart I was in some things. We all reached the front of the Great Hall. There was an old hat and a stool. I knew that was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat screamed.

"Susan Bones!"

A girl with red hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up.

"Willa Disney!" McGonagall called.

I saw all the muggle borns lean forward in anticipation.

"Slytherin!"

Willa looked satisfied with herself. I think she just liked proving Ron wrong. There was no clapping at the Slytherin table as she walked and sat down. A few more went by and it was Hermione's turn.

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed.

Hermione blinked in surprise as McGonagall took off the hat.

Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor table. The next few people were sorted in to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Neville Longbottom!"

It took the hat about a minute to figure out where to put Neville but it was Gryffindor. Another few went by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked up to the stool and the hat was put on his head and it yelled. "Slytherin."

"Harry Potter."

It suddenly got silent and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. The hat took about three minutes to figure out where to put Harry but it finally decided on Gryffindor.

"Delaney Romero!"

I went up to the stool and the hat was put on my head.

"Ahh, I know you want to be in Gryffindor with your best friend."

"I do but it doesn't really matter."

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

I smiled and ran off to the Hufflepuff table. Ron was predictably sorted into Gryffindor. So, I don't have any friends any Hufflepuff but I'm sure I'll make new friends.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Romero." I smiled.

"Are you a muggle born?" He asked me.

"I'm a half blood actually, my dad is a pure blood and my mum is a halfblood how about you?"

"I'm a muggle born."

"I'm a halfblood" A girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"As am I." A girl with red hair exclaimed.

"I'm Hannah." The blonde said.

"I'm Susan." The redhead said.

"I know who you are Susan, my dad is friends with your aunt." I smiled.

She smiled back and said "I thought I recognized your last name."

"I'm Ernie." A new voice said.

We finished eating.

"I'm Gabriel!" The prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to the dormitory.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We got know each other. We finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day I got up and got dressed. I walked down to the Great Hall with Neville. After breakfast it was time for Charms with the Gryffindors. Then I had History of Magic with the Slytherins. I noticed that Willa didn't sit near me like she usually did in muggle primary school. It didn't really bother me at first but then it started to bother me. I was walking with Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors after Herbology.

"Something on your mind, Laney?" Neville asked.

"Just thinking, have you noticed that Willa seems to be avoiding us." I said.

He nodded and said "Yeah, I noticed too when I tried to sit next to her in Potions but she moved. Even if she was sitting next to me Snape would still scare the living daylights out of me though."

"Yeah, I noticed in History of Magic."

"Why do you two want to associate with a Slytherin anyway?" Ron asked.

"She's been my friend since we were kids I'm not going stop being friends with her just because she's a Slytherin." I said.

Neville nodded in agreement and said "There she is, go talk to her."

"Okay, see you guys later." I said waving to my Gryffindor friends.

"Bye."

I walked over to her.

"Hey Willa." I greeted.

"Oh, hey Delaney."

"You seem to be avoiding me and Neville."

"Yeah, sorry about that I never meant to even though I thought you two would try and avoid me."

"Why?"

"Mainly Neville since he's a Gryffindor and they don't get along with Slytherins."

I nodded and said "You know Neville isn't like that."

"Yeah, I know."

We continued talking. My first flying lesson went well. Harry's didn't go really well though. Neville was never very good on a broom. He broke his wrist and was taken to the hospital wing. After that Malfoy made fun of him and stole his Remembrall that Alice had sent him since he was always so forgetful. I had the task of taking the Remembrall back to Neville.

"Hey Nev." I smiled.

"Hey Laney."

"Here's your Remembrall." I said placing it on his bedside table.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said.

Before he could respond Pansy Parkinson walked in with a bloody nose Malfoy was following her. He stormed over to Neville and me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your bloody mudblood friend punched Pansy!"

"First you insult my best friend then you turn around and call my other best friend the "m" word. You're lucky I don't have my wand handy."

"Aren't you a feisty one not what you would expect from the duffers?"

I just glared at him and he walked away. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. Alice walked in.

"Hey kids."

"Hi mum."

"Hi Mrs. Longbottom."

"How are you feeling, Neville?"

"Better."

Just then Harry and Hermione ran in.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I'm on the Quidditch team."

"You've got to be the youngest seeker in..." Hermione cut me off.

"A hundred years."

"Congratulations, at least one of us got something good out of this all I got was a broken wrist." Neville grumbled.

"At least it's nothing worse, Nev." I said.

"True."

"Hermione this is my godmother Alice."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom." Hermione said.

"You too, Hermione."

Neville was released. Willa had been in Snape's office this whole time.

"So, did you get any points taken away?" I asked.

"You wouldn't expect it but I actually did."

"Is Snape ill or something he never takes away points from his own house?"

"Probably."

"Thanks for punching Pansy."

"Any time, Neville."

Willa had always been the more physical one. I was the one that would comfort someone if they needed it. It was now Halloween. I was going into the bathroom when I heard someone crying.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Delaney?" Willa asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why I was so naïve and wanted to be Slytherin as a muggleborn, it's so hard." She said.

I walked over and comforted her.

Neville's POV

I nervously watched for the Great Hall doors waiting for them to open. I hadn't seen Delaney since right after Charms.

"Worried about Delaney?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sure she's fine." Ron said as he started to stuff his face.

I glared at him.

"The doors are opening!" Hermione said pointing to the doors.

I turned to the doors and said "False alarm, it's only Parvati." I finished disappointed.

There was gossip around the table.

"There's been a Slytherin crying in bathroom all day."

I thought for a minute and asked "What's this Slytherin's name?"

"Disney."

I put the pieces together and figured out that Delaney must've found Willa crying in the bathroom and decided to comfort her. They should be back soon. About thirty minutes later Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelling about a troll in the dungeon. Everyone panicked. Dumbledore told everyone to go to their common rooms.

"Delaney's in the bathroom with Willa, I have to go to warn her." I said.

"Let me come with." Harry said. He has always had a saving people thing.

"Okay." By the time we got there the troll was there. I could see Willa and Delaney hiding in a stall. We battled the troll. The troll grabbed Delaney, I had to use the tickling spell. The troll fell to the floor and Delaney was freed. Just then Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Dumbledore, and Snape came into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness" she said looking from the troll to us. Explain yourselves all of you." McGonagall shouted.

"I was crying and Delaney was comforting me and we didn't know about the troll."

McGonagall looked like she was shocked more than anything.

"You four should count yourselves lucky. Not many first years could go up against a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter did it not cross your mind to go to a teacher instead of trying to save Miss Disney and Miss Romero yourselves." McGonagall reprimanded.

Harry and I looked down embarrassed.

"Well uh… no professor. We weren't really thinking straight."

"Your serious lack of judgment could have killed all of you. You are very lucky no one was hurt. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Only ten, I would say one hundred and detention for a week at least." Snape said.

"That won't be necessary, Severus. It was you that stopped the troll wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked me.

I nodded and Dumbledore smiled at me.

"I refuse to believe these two saved these girls especially the one from my house, especially Longbottom."

"You better believe it!" Delaney growled readily jumping to my defense.

I smiled at her.

"Severus why don't you escort Ms. Disney back to her common room, Pomona escort Ms. Romero to her common room, I'll escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom to the Gryffindor common room." McGonagall ordered.

"Alright." Snape begrudgingly agreed.

We followed McGonagall back to our common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Delaney's POV

A few days later the four of us were in Dumbledore's office. Harry's Uncle Matthew was doing most of the talking actually more like yelling as was his godfather Sirius. My dad, Neville's mum and Willa's dad were there too.

"Who let a bloody troll in the school!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter."

"You don't know!" My dad yelled.

"Willa could've been hurt!" Mr. Disney exclaimed. I'm sure he thought that trolls only existed in movies.

"Let's thank Merlin, they weren't."

Everyone continued yelling.

"You do realize that Snape bullies my son." Alice said.

"And he hates my nephew as well."

"I can't sack him if that's what you're suggesting." Dumbledore said.

"Why not?"

"Severus is here for a reason and Mr. Black why don't you try apologizing to him for all the pranks you played on him as a student here." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think that will work he'll be bitter for the rest of his life."

We left Dumbledore's office.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." My dad said hugging me.

"Me too."

"Thanks for helping save my daughter, Harry." Mr. Disney and my dad told Harry.

"It was all Neville's idea, I just thought I would come along."

My dad and Mr. Disney nodded.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised because when it comes to Delaney he'd do anything to protect her." Alice said smiling at Neville.

Neville blushed. It was the truth Neville was quite protective over me. It was now Harry's first Quidditch game. He was nervous. The game was against Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Hermione and Neville.

"Go to the Slytherin side." Ron told Willa.

"Harry's my friend too, I'd rather sit here."

"Sit next to me, don't mind Ron." I said patting the spot next to me.

Willa nodded and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Matthew said.

I looked up to see Harry's broom swerving side to side. I looked over at the Slytherin side and I saw Snape muttering something.

"It looks like Snape is cursing Harry's broom." Hermione said.

My eyes wandered frantically around the Quidditch Pitch. I also noticed Professor Quirrell muttering something.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked looking over at me.

"Professor Quirrell is also muttering something." I said pointing over to him.

Neville looked over to where I was pointing.

"We have to do something!" Matthew said frantically.

"I'll go distract him." Hermione said eagerly.

Before I could tell her what I saw she left. A few minutes later I saw Snape's robe go up in flames. He broke eye contact with Harry's broom and put out the fire. Harry ended up on the ground. It didn't look like he caught the snitch.

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Alice said.

I looked over and it looked like he was going to throw up. I looked away.

"Harry has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

The Gryffindors cheered.

"Well, that was a good game." Willa said.

"Yeah, it was."

"I wonder why Snape was cursing Harry's broom."

"How positive are you that it was Snape?"

"Pretty but are you saying that it could've been Quirrell."

I nodded.

"What does Quirrell have against Harry?"

"Nothing I know but that doesn't mean it couldn't be him." I said.

They nodded. I was never this suspicious of someone. I was always rather trusting. It was finally Christmas break. It went by fast. It was now the start of the new term.

"Hey guys, how was your Christmas?" Hermione greeted us.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good."

"I got my dad's invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"Oh, great you'll cause even more trouble when you're invisible." Hermione laughed.

The day continued. It was now a few days later Hermione and Harry were in the library researching Nicholas Flamel. Neville and I were in the greenhouses helping Professor Sprout.

"Well we're all done here." she said dusting off her hands.

"Okay."

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem."

She smiled and we left. The day continued. We met up with Harry and Hermione. They filled us in on their findings. Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the dog we had ran into was protecting. We were going to go save the stone from Snape even though I thought it was someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the Slytherin doing here?" Ron asked.

"She decided to join us on the quest to save the stone." I said.

"What's it to ya." Willa said.

"Fine."

"Let's go."

The first obstacle was other than Fluffy was Devil's Snare.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"It's your time to shine, Nev."

"Lumos Solemn!" Neville yelled.

The Devil's Snare crumpled under the sunlight and we all fell through.

"Good job, Neville."

"At least someone besides Hermione pays attention in Herbology."

The next obstacle was flying keys that were charmed by Flitwick. Harry had to fly up to retrieve the key. After that obstacle was a potions puzzle Hermione and Willa did a great job on this one. Next was an empty corridor but it smelled horrible.

"I wonder what was here." Ron said.

"It smells like that troll we defeated." Harry said.

"Maybe it was the troll." I said stopping in my tracks.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Just putting the pieces together, Quirrell had a scar on his leg maybe he tried to get past the troll but he couldn't."

"Why would he want to steal the stone and not Snape?"

"Maybe something's under his turban." I said.

"Like what?"

I shrugged.

"Your scar hurts whenever you are near him Harry, correct?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and said "Are you saying that You Know Who" is under Quirrell's turban."

"That would explain everything, Harry." Hermione nodded.

"We better go save the stone."

The last obstacle was a chess set charmed by McGonagall. Ron ended up sacrificing himself for Harry. Harry told the rest of us that he could go without us. Hermione threw her arms him in a hug. We had to take Ron to the hospital wing. We got our minor injuries treated as well. Harry defeated You Know Who once again. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had won the House Cup.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award to Ron Wealsey for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen 60 points, to Harry Potter 70 points, Neville Longbottom gets 20 points as well, To Hermione Granger for the use of intellect in peril 60 points"

"Twenty points to Delaney Romero for being a loyal friend and 20 points to Willa Disney as well."

"We're tied with Slytherin" I heard Hermione say.

"I see a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said waving his hand and the banners changed to Gryffindor colors.

The Gryffindors cheered and most of the Slytherins grimaced minus Willa. I was proud of one my best friends' house.

"All of you are always welcome at my house." Neville told Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks."

"The same goes for my house." I told them.

"Thanks."

We reached Kings Cross station.

"Dad!" I yelled running over to him.

"Hey sweetie."

"You remember Harry, but this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." I introduced him.

"I'm sure you've heard me mention Ron since I work with Arthur."

"I must've forgotten." I shrugged.

"And I thought I was the forgetful one." Neville teased.

"Watch it, Nev."

"Granger doesn't sound familiar."

"I'm a muggleborn, Mr. Romero."

"Oh, call me Bobby."

Hermione nodded as Willa and her family joined us. She had twin younger siblings that quite the opposite of her. She introduced her family to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Next to join us was Alice. Then a brood of redheads joined us.

"Who are your friends, Ronald?" the mum asked. She seemed nice.

"This is Hermione Granger and Willa Disney." He said leaving out Harry, me and Neville because I'm sure she knew of us. I heard a soft squeak from Ron's sister when she saw Harry.

"Sorry, she's always had a bit of a crush on Harry."

"It's nice to meet you dears."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, call me Molly."

We nodded. Next to join us, were Hermione's parents and younger sister. We went through our introductions again. Last to join us was Harry's uncle Matthew and his Aunt Cynthia. He had a few cousins as well.

"Everyone is welcome at our house." My dad and Alice retiarted the statement Neville and I made on the train.

"You're also welcome at our house too." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The summer started. Neville and I spent a lot of time over Harry, Hermione's and Ron's houses. We went to Diagon Alley to get our books.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, what do we have here two groups of mudbloods and one just happens to be in Slytherin blasphemy, three sets of blood traitors and three half-bloods." A sneering voice said.

"How dare you insult my children!" Jane, Willa's mum exclaimed.

"Oh, a muggle housewife, I'm so scared."

"Leave us alone, Lucius!" Sirius barked.

Before he left he slipped a book into Ginny's cauldron.

"May I see the book, Ginny?" I asked.

She shrugged and said "Sure."

I took the book out of her cauldron and looked at it. It looked like a regular diary. I knew the Malfoys hated the Weasleys so I knew there had to be something weird about it.

"Can I have it back?" Ginny asked.

I deposited it back in her cauldron. We finished buying our books and went to get ice cream. It was now time to board the train. I noticed Harry and Hermione weren't on the train but Harry's cousin and Hermione's sister were.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked her sister Violet.

"She and Harry couldn't get through the barrier." She shrugged.

"Why?"

She shrugged again.

"Mind if we sit?" Ginny asked.

"Go ahead."

She walked in with a girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." She said dreamily.

"So, what houses do you want to be in?" Willa asked the first years.

"I wouldn't mind being a Slytherin." Ben, Harry's cousin said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Ravenclaw." Violet said.

"That's what your sister said last year but she was sorted into Gryffindor."

Violet shrugged.

"Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Willa's brothers Mason and Preston said.

We reached the station the first years separated from us. It turns out that Harry and Hermione had problems getting through the barrier but they met us in the Great Hall. I sat next to Justin.

"Hey Delaney." he greeted.

"Hey Justin."

The sorting started.

"Mason Disney!"

"Hufflepuff."

I didn't find that shocking.

"Preston Disney!"

"Gryffindor!"

A few more sortings went by.

"Violet Granger!"

"Gryffindor!"

Violet looked quite shocked as she went to go sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Luna Lovegood!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Luna beamed and ran off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Benjamin Potter!"

"Slytherin!"

Ben shrugged and walked casually over to the Slytherin table.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Gryffindor."

Ginny ran off to the Gryffindor table. The sorting finished. The day continued. The next day lessons started. We had a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Lockhart. A lot of girls had a crush on him including Hermione, but I didn't. The first day of class Professor Lockhart let out some Cornish Pixies. He left Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville and I to put them back into their cage. Neville was quite good he got a few pixies in the cage. The rest of us got the others. The day continued. Willa and I were walking towards the Great Hall on Halloween when I stepped in some water.

"Look at that." Willa said

I looked up to see Miss Norris, Filch's cat petrified.

"Are those spiders?" Willa asked.

"Yes"

"What does that say?" I asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." Willa said.

McGonagall and Neville rushed towards us. I guess he actually got a teacher this time.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

I motioned over to the blood covered wall.

"The Chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." McGonagall read as she paled.

I also noticed Filch's cat petrified. I wondered what caused that. The day continued. It was now time for Dueling Club. Lockhart originally started off with Justin and Neville but Snape dismissed it because he thought Neville had no talent. Don't you dare say that about my best friend. He chose Harry and Malfoy instead. They dueled of a bit until Malfoy cast a spell that conjured a snake. At the sight of it I fainted. I woke up in the hospital wing Neville was sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted when you saw the snake." Neville said.

I nodded and asked "What did I miss?"

"The snake was about to attack Willa and Justin but Harry talked to it."

"He talked to it?"

Neville nodded. I thought for a moment I couldn't remember what that term was called.

"Oh you're awake Ms. Romero." Madame Pomfrey said rushing to me.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Neville answered.

I nodded again.

"You may go."

I got up and Neville and I left the hospital wing. Neville walked me to my common room and we said goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm glad you're okay, Delaney." Susan said.

"Thanks Sue."

"You know that the snake almost attacked your friend Willa." Justin said.

"And it almost attacked you."

"It should've attacked her more she doesn't belong in Slytherin as a muggle born." Ernie said.

"Take that back, McMillian!" I exclaimed.

"I have to agree." Justin said.

"Did you forget you're a muggleborn too, Finch Fletchley." I said.

"She just lives off her ancestor's money."

"And you made all your parents money, I presume?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well no."

"You know what I'm going to bed before I hex you or something." I said walking towards the dormitories.

The day continued. It was a couple days later. I caught up with Harry in the corridor.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"So, I've been hearing these rumors."

"That I'm the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"A lot of my housemates believe you are except me and Susan."

"I should expect that from you, I don't know much about Susan though."

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's kind of obvious who I think it is,"

"Malfoy right?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

He laughed.

"That's for saving Willa from the snake."

"No problem."

We soon parted ways. The day continued. I was in the library with Hermione when Professor Sprout walked in with Neville, Preston, Snape and McGonagall following her.

"Ms. Romero, we have something we would like to show you." Professor Sprout said.

"Okay." I said getting up.

"See you later, Delaney."

"Bye, Hermione." I said stuffing my books into my bag and leaving.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Neville asked.

"No, do you?" Preston asked us.

We both shook our heads. The teachers led us to the hospital wing. I instantly saw Mason and Willa in two beds not moving. Now I understand why all three teachers came to get us.

"Willa, Mase!" Preston exclaimed.

"They were petrified weren't they?" Neville asked.

"Yes, they were Mr. Longbottom."

"What did this?" I asked.

"We're not sure."

"I wonder if the same thing that petrified Miss Norris petrified Willa and Mason." I said.

The day continued. A few more people got petrified but no one we really knew. I was walking with Neville when Violet ran up to us.

"Hey Vi." I greeted my friend's little sister.

"Hey guys."

"What's up?"

"I stole the diary from Ginny, I suspect all these people getting petrified may have something to deal with the diary."

"Now I can see the resemblance between you and Hermione." I laughed.

"The thing is there's nothing written in it."

"There isn't?" I asked surprised.

"No, and I've seen Ginny write in it every night."

"Maybe it's some type of invisible ink." Neville suggested.

"That's possible, Nev." I said agreeing with my best friend.

Before she could respond Hermione walked up to us.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

We told her everything about the diary.

"We should take this to McGonagall." Hermione said.

All of us nodded and we walked to McGonagall's office.

"What's this you have?" She asked.

"This is the diary Ginny Weasley has had for the past five months." Violet said handing McGonagall the diary.

"Who did she get it from?"

"Lucius Malfoy." I said.

Without a word, McGonagall summoned Snape and told him to go get Draco.

"What do you want professor?" He asked haughtily.

"You will not have take that tone with me, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall scolded.

"What is he in here for, Minerva?" Snape asked.

"Ms. Romero, says this belongs to your dad."

"She's a liar!"

"Don't call Delaney a liar!" Neville readily jumped to my defense and I smiled at him.

"It does belong to Lucius, I think I've seen it around the house once or twice over the years. How did it get here?" Snape asked.

"Mr. Malfoy put it in Ginny's cauldron at Flourish and Blotts."

"What is it?"

"It's a diary but the curious thing is that there's no trace of ink in it and I've seen Ginny write in it every night." Violet said.

"We also think that this diary may have caused all the petrifications lately." Hermione said.

"How can a diary cause all this?" McGonagall asked.

"We're not sure, Professor." I said.

"Well, thanks for bringing this to my attention 10 points to Gryffindor each and 30 points to Hufflepuff as well."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Now you may go."

We left the office with Malfoy trailing after us. The day continued. Hermione and I were in the library again researching what could be causing all these petrifications. We were we about to finish when our respective best friends walked in.

"You two are about to miss dinner." Neville said sitting next to me.

"Oh, I didn't even realize it was that late." I said.

"We're just about finished." Hermione said.

"I'm starving."

"I figured you would be." Neville said.

"We'll meet you two in the Great Hall." Harry told us.

"Okay." I said stuffing my research in my bag.

Neville and I left. I sat at the Gryffindor table next to Neville. I noticed Ginny was missing as well. A few minutes later Hermione and Harry rushed over to the table.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Right after you left." Hermione said.

"What's the deal?"

Hermione showed us a picture of a big snake. I cringed at the sight of it.

"Oops, sorry I forget you're afraid of snakes." Hermione apologized taking the picture away.

"It's fine."

"I can understand the snake." Harry said.

"What's that called again?" I asked.

"Parselmouth." Harry said.

"Did you know you were a parselmouth, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded and said "Yes, I did I figured it out a few summers before Hogwarts with Ben's pet snake."

"Okay, after dinner we should go tell McGonagall what we found." Hermione said.

We nodded as Harry and Hermione sat down. We continued eating and after dinner we ran to McGonagall's office.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're a Parselmouth, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I am."

McGonagall nodded and said "We discovered who this diary belongs to."

"Who does this diary belong to?" I asked.

"I'm lost, what diary?" Harry asked.

"The diary that Ms Grangers, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Romero brought in."

"Who does the diary belong to?" Hermione asked.

"Tom Riddle."

"That name sounds familiar." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"He was a student here when the chamber was first opened fifty years ago and the basilisk is also kept there."

"Wasn't Moaning Myrtle also a student here at the time?" I asked referring to the ghost in the girl's bathroom. I've chatted with her before.

"Yes, she was." McGonagall answered.

"She's told me that she saw the basilisk when she was alive."

"None of this makes sense, she's dead but everyone else is just petrified." Hermione said frustrated.

McGonagall nodded and we continued talking about the possibilities until she excused us. The day continued. This continued bothering me and Hermione. I was walking and not really paying attention to where I was going when I stepped in some more water. I looked down and saw my reflection. I suddenly realized something. All those who were petrified just saw the basilisk's reflection and didn't look it straight in the eyes. I ran to tell everyone.

"What's up, Laney?" Neville asked.

"I know why Willa and everyone is just petrified and not dead."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"They just saw the reflection of the basilisk and didn't look it straight in the eyes."

"That explains it."

"Ginny is horrible danger we have to go save her." Harry said.

Just as Harry finished saying that Ron ran up to us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ron."

"Would you help me save my sister, Harry?" He asked.

"I just finished saying that."

"So, would you help me?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. Neville went done with them along with Professor Lockhart but he was a fraud all along. I sat there with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Worried about Neville?" George asked. I was quite close with the prankster twins despite our two year age difference.

"Not really, he handled that troll pretty well last year." I stated confidently.

"That's probably because you were in danger, he cares about you so much not that I'm saying he doesn't care about Ginny."

I nodded and said "I feel like I could've stopped this somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"I was suspicious of that diary from the minute I looked at it."

"I don't blame you for this." George said.

"Thanks that means a lot, but I'm not sure if your family will feel the same." I sighed leaning against him.

"I'll ask."

Before I could stop my redheaded friend from saying anything he said "Delaney feels guilty about this."

"Why do you feel like that?" Arthur asked.

I told them everything.

"I'm the one who should feel responsible, I'm her mother I should've noticed something was wrong with my only daughter." Molly said.

"Molly, you're a great mum." I said smiling at my friend's mum.

"I shouldn't have been so wrapped up in my prefect duties to notice my baby sister was is in trouble." Percy said emotionally. He was the least emotional out of the Weasley clan.

"We should've paid more attention to her as well." George said and Fred nodded in agreement.

The boys saved Ginny. Neville had a few injuries. The day continued. We were at the dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have some announcements." Dumbledore said.

"Please welcome back, Hagrid."

Hagrid stormed in "Sorry, I'm late some bloody bird named Errol delivered my release papers."

Ron was blushing since that was one of his family's owls. Hagrid stopped next to us. Harry got up and gave him a hug. Hagrid sat down at the staff table.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been

unpetrified."

The door burst open and Willa ran straight towards the Gryffindor table. She threw her arms around me and hugged Neville, Hermione and Harry and awkwardly shook Ron's hand.

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled."

I saw Hermione frown. I'm glad for the break though. It was finally summer. I spent a lot of time with Neville, Harry and Hermione over the Weasleys. Hermione went to France during the summer as well. We all went to Diagon Alley.

"You should get a pet, Hermione." I said tugging at my friend's arm eagerly.

"What should I get?" Hermione asked.

"An owl!" Willa exclaimed.

"Harry always lets me use Hedwig so an owl wouldn't be useful."

"I would suggest a toad, but I'm positive you don't want a toad." Neville said.

"Correct, Neville."

"Speaking of Trevor, I need to get him some food." Neville said.

"And I shall buy some treats for Archimedes." Willa said.

"Okay."

"We'll meet you two up at the cashier." Neville said.

"Okay, Nev."

They walked away. Hermione and I walked towards the cats.

"Oh, I like this one."

I looked to see a cat with bushy red fur. The helper got the cat out of the cage and handed it to Hermione. We met up with Willa and Neville at the cashier. I looked around maybe I could find something for Dinah. My eyes settled on a collar with the Hufflepuff colors on it. I looked through my pocket and found some knuts but I didn't have nearly enough for it.

"I could buy it for you if you want." Neville's voice suggested from behind me.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Nev."

"You sure?" He asked knowing I would eventually give in.

"Okay, I'll let you buy it but I'll pay you back."

"No need to pay me back, that's what best friends do." He smiled.

I smiled back and we purchased everything. We met up with our parents.

"Oh, you got a cat." Daniel, Hermione's dad said.

"Yes, his name is Crookshanks." Hermione told her dad.

I took Dinah from Mason's arms and slipped the collar around her neck.

"You like it, girl?" I asked her.

She purred in thanks.

"Did you have enough money to buy the collar?" My dad asked.

"Actually, no but Neville was nice enough to buy it for me." I smiled at my best friend.

"That was sweet of you, Neville." Alice said.

"It wasn't a problem."

The day continued. It was now time to board the train.

"Who's this guy?" Willa asked as we walked into our usual compartment.

"It says his name is Remus J. Lupin." I read the battered up suitcase.

"Didn't he go to school with our parents?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but he was three years behind them."

Neville nodded.

"He looks a lot older than he his." Willa said.

I looked over at him and his mousy brown hair was flecked with grey and he had scars around his face. I wonder why.

"How old would he be?"

"He's thirty three." I said.

Willa nodded. We sat down and talked quietly amongst ourselves not wanting to wake him up. About forty five minutes into the journey he stirred.

"I didn't know I had company." He said.

"Hello."

He surveyed us and asked Neville "You're Alice's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thought so."

"I'm Delaney Romero." I introduced myself.

"Any relation to Robert Romero?" He asked.

"He's my dad."

He nodded.

"I'm Willa Disney."

"Muggleborn, I presume."

"Yep."

"What houses are you three in?"

"Gryffindor." Neville said.

"No surprise there." He said. Neville and I both knew that his dad Frank was a Gryffindor.

"I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Slytherin."

"You don't see lots of muggle borns in Slytherin." He said thoughtfully.

"I like making my mark."

Just then there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come in."

Harry and Hermione walked in.

"Hello Harry and Hermione." Remus greeted.

"You three know each other?" I asked.

"Well, he was one of my dad's best friends at Hogwarts and he helped raise me along with my uncle and aunt and Sirius." Harry said.

We nodded. The train ride continued. We went to the castle. It was now time for the sorting. It went off without a hitch. Lessons started. I noticed the day after the full moon that Lupin was absent and we had to deal with Snape as our professor. His first assignment was an essay on werewolves. After this essay I suspected that Lupin was a werewolf. It was now a day after class.

"Delaney, can you stay back for a moment?" He asked.

"Um, sure." I said nervously.

"I guess I'll go."

"Actually, you can stay too Neville." He said.

"Um okay."

"So, what do you need professor?" I asked.

"I know you suspect something about the essay that Snape had assigned."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you probably realized that we weren't supposed to cover werewolves for a while."

"Yes, I did."

He took a deep breath and said "I'm sure he assigned that essay so someone would figure out I'm a werewolf."

"Didn't Hermione figure it out as well?"

"She and Harry already know." He said.

I nodded.

"I trust you two can keep the secret?" He asked.

"Sure." Neville and I said.

"And you may go."

Neville and I walked out of the room. The day continued. It was soon the holidays. We were at Harry's house.


End file.
